1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag device including an airbag which is stored in a folded-up state in the upper periphery of a window on the inboard side of a vehicle, has the upper periphery fixedly mounted on the body of the vehicle, and protrudes downward and is deployed to cover the inboard side of the window when an inflation gas flows from an inflator, and a folded-up body of the head-protecting airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a head-protecting airbag device is configured such that an airbag includes an airbag body, and a tension belt which extends from the front end of the airbag body and has a leading end fixed in a front pillar. In the head-protecting airbag device according to the related art, the airbag body includes an end-side inflatable portion, which is divided from a general inflatable portion by an end-side partition portion, on the front end at the time of the inflation completion. The tension belt is coupled to the end-side partition portion on the root end and is disposed to cover the outboard side of the end-side inflatable portion so as to push the end-side inflatable portion to the inboard side when the airbag is completely inflated (for example, see WO 2014-149906).
In the head-protecting airbag device according to the related art, when the inflation is completed, the end-side inflatable portion of the airbag body is disposed to cover the inboard side area of the front pillar, which is disposed to be tilted forward and downward, in the front periphery of the window. Therefore, the airbag is stored in a state of being folded up with the end-side inflatable portion folded to the end-side partition portion.
In the head-protecting airbag device according to the related art, however, since the root end of a tension cloth is coupled to the end-side partition portion, the end-side inflatable portion can be folded only in a front area of the end-side partition portion, and a folded amount thereof is limited. Therefore, the head-protecting airbag device has room for improvement in that a freedom degree in installing on the vehicle is not high, and a freedom degree in installing on the vehicle is increased.